They Met Twenty Times Later
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: Sequel to 'I Guess That's Me'. The Season's Council meets every five years. Find out what happened during some small moments before Jack eventually forgot about them.


**1815:**

Jack Frost, is now not only a spirit of winter. He is officially _the_ Spirit of Winter. Also the Shepard of Winter and Prince of Mischief.

He finally has a family.

Emily Jane, Mother Nature and Queen of Seasons.

May Flowers, Gardener of Spring, Princess of Obedience and Spirit of Spring.

June Heat, Seducer of Summer, Warrior for Summer and Spirit of Summer.

Mason Leaves, Drawer of Autumn, Artist of Fall and Spirit of Autumn.

_"I am Jack Frost, Shepard of Winter, Prince of Mischief and Spirit of Winter. I accept the duty of keeping winter under control and abide to keeping Season tradition alive for as long as I reign. I also fully intend on treating my fellow Seasons as not only colleagues, but as my brother and sisters, respecting their seasons as if it were my own" Jack repeated the oath, one hand on the Book of Seasons provided by Mother Nature and the other on stone slab with a blue snowflake on top, the Stone of Winter_ (provided by Yuki-Onna).

They celebrated by picking on May's flowers and having her hang Mason and Jack in the air by a vine, much to June's amusement.

Jack was glad to get out of his Season Outfit, and finally be out and playing with the children of the world, but he couldn't deny that already he loved his brother and sisters.

* * *

**1820:**

_The meetings are boring._

He knew that was part of the deal. Last time, the meeting lasted only a day, because he was only being nominated Shepard of Winter. Now, the meeting would last a week.

It was only the second day and Jack wanted to throw himself out the window. They had four seasons to cover, however, and Spring's turn was only just ending.

After discussing May, it would be June's turn.

Then Mason's.

_Then_ Jack's.

If they ended early, they still had to stay the rest of the week, so it would probably be fun.

Each season always brought somebody of their palace to the meeting. It was like their advisor or something.

May brought a garden gnome. He was aggressive when necessary, but silent when not needed. His name was Bob...

June brought a faerie. A beautiful green faerie that loved to move around at all times. Her name was Serene...

Mason brought elf. He was mischievous, and made it obvious that Halloween was his favorite holiday. He actually worked with the Pumpkin King when that day came. His name was Pimp...

Finally, Jack brought a ghost. She was beautiful and kind, but dangerous against those she didn't like. Her name was Yuki-Onna, but Jack called her Yuki.

"Jack, do you understand?"

"Sure Mother Nature. Just listen to the ground and avoid the death limit for these five years. No epic blizzards for the next twelve months. I promise."

"He's still gonna make one," June whispered in Mason's ear, and they snickered. May rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched.

"Jack," Mother Nature warned.

"Fine. No blizzards at all this year..."

"Good boy."

Jack smiled warmly. He was having regular conversations with people.

Two days later, the week ended. It had been a fun two days. The "advisors" didn't like to play much, and Jack managed to convince Yuki-Onna not to kill Bob.

"Seriously, it's like Winter and Spring are _meant_ to hate each other or something," June exclaimed.

"Nah. You don't hate me, right May?"

"Of course not Jack," May responded, and made sure that the vine tying him to the thin tree was strong enough to last all night.

Mason and June cracked up when they found the vine frozen and broken the next morning, whereas May set herself to make a Jack-Frost-safe flower.

* * *

**1825:**

"It's an early spring flower," Mason explained. "She finally figured out how to make a flower grow with as little sun as possible."

Jack leaned into the flower, looking at it carefully.

"What's it called?" He spread his fingers above it and brought some snowflakes around it, smiling at the pretty image.

Mason smiled as well. "Well, she says it starts growing in winter..."

Jack was about to reply when the flower decided to grow. Literally grow. Ten yards. With Jack still somewhat on it. He dropped his staff in surprise, swaying to avoid falling...

and still fell to the ground with a loud _thump._

He lifted his head (but not the body) to look over at Mason. Instead, he spotted two girls grinning at him.

"How about Snowdrop?" May offered.

Jack looked at her for a while longer before dropping his head back on the ground groaning.

Mason laughed along with the girls when Jack threatened to freeze every single flower in Sweden.

In the background, Yuki-Onna hid her face behind her hand. Pimp and Bob were laughing along with the Seasons, and Serene whooped with joy at seeing winter being conquered. She was a summer faerie after all.

* * *

**1830:**

"What? I can't do that!" Jack almost yelled.

"I'm sorry son," Mother Nature looked at him sadly. "You must."

"Do you know how many children live in that area? _I_ do! I've played with them before!"

He really did. Exactly one-hundred twelve children lived in that section of the country. The section Mother Nature wanted him to cover in deadly snow for the entire three month.

"Mother, they'll die if I do this. I like Lizandra and Toby and Miche-"

"Jack." Jack paused and looked around the table. The Season spirits were looking at him sadly.

"Do you guys have to do this too?"

"It's only once in a while," June says quietly, something very unlike her.

"We don't like it, but Mother works with nature, and death is a part of nature as is life. We work with both, and Death can't do it alone this year..." May trailed off.

Jack stared at them, but couldn't find it in him to be disgusted. Not at them. It was their job, and they very obviously hated this part of it.

He turned to Mother Nature. "Can I- Can I be accompanied?" He knew many other winter spirits that would take the job in the blink of an eye...

"Of course," she smiled kindly, glad he finally understood.

Jack nodded, not returning the smile, but not scowling either.

He didn't play with them that year.

* * *

**1835:**

"So far, I've learned five languages," Jack stated proudly.

"Well, I've worked with the Tooth Fairy before, so _I_ know eleven," Serene challenged.

"Ooh, you're good." He turned to his advisor. "Yuki! Teach me Japanese!"

Yuki-Onna looked at him, surprised.

"You really want to challenge me?" Serene flew up to meet his eye.

"Oh yeah."

"Jack, stop bullying my faerie."

"You're both idiots. Leave it at that," Bob said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, someone's grumpy," Jack leaned in to look at the Garden Gnome.

"When is he not?" Mason asked from behind them.

"Stop insulting my gnome!" May fought back.

"Boy oh boy," Pimp said. _This was actually entertaining. _

"Ah, shaddup," Serene finally interrupted them. "What do you say Snowdrop? Is it a challenge?" She raised up her tiny hand.

"You got it Firefly," Jack extended his pinkey, and they shook on it.

"What are they doing?" June asked Mason.

"I'm assuming they're about to partake on a battle of languages."

"_The_ Battle of Languages my dear Yuki," Jack stood up from the ground, grabbing his staff for support.

"The one with the most languages learned, wins."

"You guys are idiots," May rolled her eyes.

"It's time Jack," Yuki's voice rose out.

"Ooh, she's right June. We gotta go."

"Come here Pimp. We have fall to prepare for in week's time."

"Halloween's almost here!" the elf jumped around.

"Ugh, finally," Bob scoffed. "Let's go Princess."

"You're right. We have spring in a week too."

"See you then May," Jack waved. He fist-bumped Mason and avoided June's tackle as well. Time to end winter.

* * *

**1840:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, creatures and spirits of the magical world: it's time for The Battle of Sexes!" Mason's voice was amplified by the wind, creating an echo that bounced off the barrier covering Mother Nature's forest.

The trees around the meadow seemed to be cheering them on as the teams set themselves together.

Girl's Team: May Flower, June Heat, Serene and Yuki.

Boy's Team: Jack Frost, Mason Leaves, Bob and Pimp.

Mason jumped off the stump and landed next to Jack, ready to plan.

"Remember girls! You have to use _only_ martial arts. If you use your powers, you are so dead!"

"I'm going to die," Pimp cried out, dreadfully.

"Oh, come on Pimp! Yuki's not that bad. Besides, she's not allowed to kill you."

"I'll beat him to the seventh realm June! Believe you me, that wretched elf Bob won't know what hit him!" Serene yelled from the other side of the field.

"Shut up you wench! I'll beat you so bad that-" Jack censored the rest in his own mind. For once, Bob was pretty excited about something.

"Jack, are you sure you can take on May? She's been around for years, learning martial arts from many spring masters. Her season qualifies _as the_ official martial arts season!"

"Don't be a worry wart, Mason. I could take May out with my eyes closed." He looked over to the girls, who were sparring. May caught June in a a headlock and flipped her over. _That's sparring?_

He gulped. "But I think I'll just keep 'em open..."

Mason grinned. "You go Jack."

"Yo, Mother," June called out. "You're going to cheer for the girls, right!?"

"I don't even know what this is."

"It's a rematch," both Serene and Jack answered at the same time.

"Wha- _Why_?"

"I learned fifteen languages over the last five years, and Serene learned only nine. I should have been the winner of that battle, but _nooo_! She had to make it a tie because now we _both_ know twenty languages. I am _not_ taking that, so we started this."

"Language battle?"

"_The Battle of Languages!_ Why doesn't anybody get that!"

"Let's just start this already!" Bob was getting impatient.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die," Pimp wailed.

In the end, May won over Jack. June beat Mason. Yuki beat Pimp.

"Well, at least Bob beat Serene," Mason tried. Bob had indeed won. In fact, he was still sitting on the poor faerie.

"Get off me you jerk! Jack! May! Call off your goon!"

Jack was still mad about losing the battle, and May was still taunting him. No help there.

"June?!" She was still laughing...

"M-Mason?"

"Sorry. I'm pretty upset too," he walked over to Jack and May a broad smile on his face.

"Yuki-Onna! Pimp!"

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" The elf was no help and Yuki just shook her head, a rare mischievous smile on her face.

Bob laughed cruelly, not moving a single muscle as Serene struggled to fly away.

She was doomed for another hour until Yuki announced it was time to go.

* * *

**1845:**

Mason got up and walked backwards, admiring his handy work.

"Wow! That's amazing!" June smiled.

"Even the Easter Bunny would have trouble beating your art Maylee." May walked up to them.

Mason scowled. "Don't call me that! And I know. That's exactly why we get along so well. Competition."

"Well, definitely one of your best pieces," Bob actually gave him a compliment.

"It just...blows my mind," Serene flew back and forth, amazed.

Pimp couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't think Jack will be too happy about this," Yuki-Onna said.

"Are you kidding me? He should have known this was coming if he slept with us here!" June almost shouted.

"I can't believe the brat slept through it though," Bob grumped and Pimp started laughing harder.

"Shh," Mason clapped his hand to the elf's mouth, choking the poor being. "You'll wake 'im up!" Too late. Jack groaned.

"How'd _that_ wake him up but when you brush him with paint, nada?"

"Super sensitive brush," He lifted the "staff" he'd chosen when he first became a Seasonal. "It's soft so it won't make the leaves fall out of trees too early."

"Guys?" Jack was blinking slowly, and looking around. "I fell asleep?"

"Yup..." There was an awkward silence before Jack broke it again.

"Do you guys wanna build a snowman?" Immediate acceptance.

Jack didn't notice the mustache and goatee on his face for the next seven months...

* * *

**1850:**

"That sucked!" Jack groaned.

"I _know_! How did that meeting seriously last the entire week!"-May

"Ugh, now we have to leave right away. A meeting hasn't lasted so long since Mason forgot what fall was."-June

"Well, why don't you guys just say autumn then!"-Mason

"Jack, it's the last snowfall for Burgess today. You wouldn't want to disappoint Addison, would you?"-Yuki-Onna

"You're right! Bye guys!" Jack flew away, Yuki-Onna on his trail.

"Bah-Humbug."-Bob

"Is that your favorite phrase now, Bob?"-May

"June! Let's go! I'm bored!"-Serene

"I guess we _should_ go... Come on Pimp. The fun one's gone anyway."-Mason

"Hey, I'm insulted!"-June

They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

**1855:**

"Leave me alone!" Cried June, stepping away from the other three seasons.

"What!? Wait- June," Jack's extended hand was left empty as June ran away into the deep woods of Mother's backyard.

"What was _that_?" He turned around to face Mason. He looked sad.

May was the one who answered. "She just really liked a boy in that area," she turned away, "we've all had someone we liked. We're pretty old after all..."

Jack looked at her, confused. He was more than a century old, but to be honest, he'd never had a crush before.

"Well...shouldn't we comfort her?" _Do something for her? Anything?!_ It was so unlike the summer spirit to be in a bad mood. She was usually so reckless and fun. She was practically the definition of a good time.

She had to be. June had to be good times because she had summer vacation fall upon her, and that meant she had to know everything popular at the current time, and always keep changing styles to keep up. She was fast to adapt and fun to hang around.

_She of all people should not be sad!_ Jack Frost could be sad, because other than the Seasonal Meetings, he had no real interaction with people...but not June who was very well known as the popular girl in the spirit world.

"No..." Mason shook his head sadly. "She'll burn you if you touch her. If you try to speak to her, she'll just run away."

"It sucks being a seasonal when you have to do Death a favor," May said, sitting on the stump. "But I guess you get used to it. June still hasn't, but she's getting closer."

"You seem to have already gotten used to it," Mason added. Jack flinched.

"I guess I have. I don't like it, but I've already done it accidentally in the past, so why not as a 'good deed', right?" He tried to force a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Hmm. Same with me. I don't like causing storms and even try to cure it with rainbows, but I guess you kind of feel better when you think you're just helping someone..."

"You create rainbows? I thought leprechauns did that."

"No! That damned Leprechaun just likes to hang around them! They are seriously tainting their beauty, damn them!" She seemed to take the subject quite seriously.

The conversation changed with that. Jack was grateful, and he was sure Mason and May were too.

"I don't get it. They're just humans. Why is it so bad to kill them?" asked Serene, watching them from a distance with a confused expression.

"I just like tricking them and making messes! Mason says that killing is bad, so I only scare them half-to-death," Pimp sat on the ground, drawing a spider on the dirt.

Bob stayed still, as he normally does when not playing with May (against his will he would say). He liked humans. He'd been protecting their gardens for centuries, and lived to see all the good they did, even if it was sometimes outweighed by the bad.

Bob liked humans, but he would never admit it...

"They were made in the image of a human. They act as humans. As a matter of fact, when Jack was born, he'd been sure he was human. They don't like to kill their own kind, I guess..."

"Don't _you_ kill humans?" Bob asked in his usual rough voice.

Yuki-Onna smiled. "I find joy in ridding the world of impure men, yes. I find joy in killing woman who anger me, of course. I love children though, and would never kill them. Especially if they are beautiful."

"Didn't you _use_ to be a human?" Pimp looked up from the dirt. _That thing used to be a human!?_

"Yes. But I went mad during a snowstorm. I am no human at heart, and I am quite glad for that."

"Why?"

"Look at them. Look at June. What do you think they're feeling?"

Pimp looked. He knew his Mason well. He would never admit that he love the boy to anyone but Mason, but he did.

"Sad," he finally said.

"Exactly. That's what human emotion does to you. I despise that feeling of all the feelings."

"I guess it's no good being a human," Serene declared.

Bob kept still.

"No good at all," agreed Pimp.

Yuki-Onna left out the part where she missed being human. Bob kept quiet, keeping his appreciation for the human existence hidden. And the two youngest of the advisors were left thinking, 'being a human is terrible.'

* * *

**1860:**

June was back to being the representor of good times, and Jack loved it. She was determined to make up for the four days she'd missed five years ago, despite the fact that the council lasted five days this week.

She wouldn't stop apologizing though. Jack laughed it off every time, and May just smiled kindly. Mason would only sigh. He knew she'd keep this up forever, and it was not fun.

They still managed. It _was_ fun, and June didn't seem sad anymore.

_Back to normal_, Jack smiled. His smile widened when he realized this really was normal for him. He used to think it would never be normal. Not at all. He never thought the time would come when hanging out with friend- no _family_ would become a normal thing for him.

But it was.

Jack walked over to May and froze her skirt, laughing as she sent an apple in his direction. Mason joined in when he was hit and that night, they had a bonfire. June just had to set the fallen leaves Mason had scattered on fire and ask Mother Nature for sausages.

"Are you sure you won't melt?" May asked, worried.

Jack laughed. "I'm sure! I'm not like Frosty the Snowman; I don't melt. Besides, I _like_ the heat. It feels nice," He extended his hands to the fire.

"I can still get burned though," he added after a while.

"I'd like to know how that happened," Mason laughed. "Did you have a crazy moment, Jack?"

"Eh... It might have been more stupid than crazy."

It was a good week.

* * *

**1865:**

"Mother, how come Death doesn't get his own helpers?"

"Because he has us, dear."

"Oh...but what if we refused to kill?"

"You'll be punished. It's not all that harsh, though. June's been punished before, and so has Mason. May has always been so obedient."

"What was the punishment?"

"They weren't allowed in the Season's Council for a century. They get to come back, but they also lose their memories for that time being."

"That seems...stupid."

"Well Jack, it's actually quite dishonorable. It hurts pride, but other than a few scornful remarks, you get out of it unharmed." Best way to deal with someone so important.

"So you forget everything about the Season Council?"

"Yes. You are also forbidden from coming back to your Seasonal Place. It hurts those who have a home there the most, like the others, but you probably wouldn't be too bothered."

"Hmm..."

...

"Mother."

"Yes Jack," said the ever patient Spirit of Nature.

"What happens to that spot while the Season spirit is gone?"

"Their spot is taken over by who ever the season's elder is. In your case, it would be Father Winter."

"You mean that old guy who can barely stand without his cane?"

"He'd only attend the meeting and give the winter sprites an idea of what to do in case you fail."

"Wouldn't I have already failed?"

"The earth still calls to you when its time has come. You should be just fine on your own."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Jack..."

"Yes Mother?"

"Do you _plan_ on disobeying?" She wasn't looking at him accusingly, or even disappointed. She just looked sad and understanding. If he did, she'd miss him for that century, but she didn't like Death just as much as the others.

"Maybe," Jack turned away. "If I care enough. I had trouble last time, but Yuki and other blood-thirsty sprites were there to help. I personally only killed two adults and a dog. I cried with the dog," he added, trying to get the humour back up.

"I'll miss you for those one hundred years, Jack," she said. "But it's fine. We have eternity after all."

They stayed silent after that, watching the other Seasonals play with their advisors.

Finally, night came and Mother Nature got up to go to bed. The Seasonals slept wherever they liked anyway, despite the beds provided. She assumed Jack was already asleep.

But just before she closed the door, she heard him say one last sentence.

"I'll miss you too."

She smiled and closed the door.

* * *

**1870:**

"Will you guys stop flirting and leave already? The meeting's over and there's only one more day till spring and autumn end!"

Jack's eyes widened at the thought of flirting with May. _Ew._ He scowled at his "brother".

May had no trouble expressing this differently. She pretended to vomit, making sure it looked disgusting. The eight laughed and exchanged their goodbyes.

Then they left.

* * *

**1875:**

Jack fell asleep during the meeting.

May woke him up by throwing water at him.

The water froze his hair.

Mason and June laughed their butts off.

May was grounded by Mother Nature.

June refused to melt Jack's hair, having too much of a good time.

Jack had frozen hair for a month.

The End.

* * *

**1880:**

It was Mason's turn to work for Death. He smiled at Jack's sympathizing face.

"It's fine really," he tried to convince himself and Jack. "I like making hurricanes anyway..."

Pimp walked closer to Mason and touched his leg.

"I love you too, Pimp."

Pimp scowled, but his reddened face gave him up, even as he said, " I never said I loved you!" Then he ran away.

"He's shy," Mason winked at Jack, and they had a laugh. The girls were pretending they didn't exist at the moment, so they found time to talk guy to guy.

"I can't believe I'm the oldest of all of you," Jack laughed a while later.

"Only physically! We're still more mature than you in mentality."

"I'm keeping my mentality low, thank you very much."

"***cough***twenty languages***cough***" Mason pretended to cough.

"Shaddup...Why do you think they're pretending we're a background, huh?" He asked, looking over at the girls worriedly.

"It's girls week out."

"What?"

"Old tradition for them. Happens every fifty years. They usually left me alone to rot with Bob and Pimp. It was awful, cause Pimp kept getting into fights with the darn gnome."

"I heard that you drop-out!"

"Haha. Very 're just mad cause Serene and Yuki-Onna get to hang out with May but you don't."

"The princess may hang out with whomever she wishes!" Bob yelled and promptly turned away and stayed still, arms crossed.

Jack chuckled.

* * *

**1885:**

"Catch the firefly!" Jack yelled, leaping off the tree with his staff at hand.

"Eeek!" Serene got out of the way just in time to avoid his hand.

"Come on Firefly! Just," Jack made a swipe for her, "Let it," he fell to the ground but stood back up immediately, "happen!"

Serene flew away, attempting to fly out of the barrier, but...yeah, you guessed it. There was a barrier.

Jack finally caught on to her, and was slowly flying towards her, his right hand outstretched.

"Let me go Snowdrop, or I swear you'll regret it!"

He scoffed and made a move to grab her, but a voice stopped him.

"Touch her, and you die Frost." June's voice was strangely cold.

"June!" Serene flew to her Seasonal and landed on her shoulder.

He bit his lip, unsure... He looked down. Mason was standing there shaking his head as a warning. May was actually making a big yet silent exclamation with her hands..

You don't wanna mess with an angry June.

He looked back to June once more, still terribly tempted to catch Serene.

"I don't think you should do it Jack,": Yuki-Onna spoke. He turned to her. Yuki-Onna was always looking out for him. She was smart and kind. Jack trusted her with his life.

He backed down, putting a sloppy grin on his face.

"A'ight. You win...'

He came back down and landed.

All was silent for a few seconds...

"Who wants to tip the garden gnome!" He finally shouted, and yet another chase was started.

"Jack! Leave my gnome alone!"

* * *

**1890:**

Death sure needed a lot of help. It was May's turn.

"You could disobey, you know that dear," Mother Nature tried. May never disobeyed, and it hurt her.

"No no. I have to. It's my job, right?"

Mother Nature smiled sadly. "Dismissed."

They played around as always, but Jack knew May was afraid.

"Killing humans suck," he finally said. They all agreed.

The advisors stared at their Seasonals, wishing so much to know why it was so bad. They couldn't understand this human emotion. It was sad, that much they knew, but nothing bad was happening to them. Not really. So why were they sad?

"We are quite selfish after all," Yuki-Onna tried to explain, but neither Pimp nor Serene could fully understand what that phrase meant.

Only Bob knew, but he would never admit that...

* * *

**1895:**

"Hey, Snowdrop!"

Jack turned to the summer faerie. "Yes Firefly?"

"Grumpy says to call off Yuki-Onna..."

Quiet for a second.

Jack cursed and quickly ran to where the others were gathered.

That day, May cried; June and Mason were seriously worried for Bob; Yuki-Onna got in trouble; Jack was the mature one; Serene and Pimp were left hanging out; and Bob refused to stay around Yuki-Onna.

"Well, had a killer time-" everyone but the winter spirits and Bob flinched at the use of Jack's words. "Oh- um, I mean...bye," and he flew away, still scolding Yuki-Onna.

"How does he manage to hang out with her," May almost cried, afraid for the life of anyone around Yuki-Onna.

"I guess he just...trusts her?" Mason tried.

* * *

**1900:**

"Happy New Years!"

They had a party around a bonfire that night. Even Mother Nature joined in.

"But you still know spring is the start of a new year, right?"

Jack noticed Yuki-Onna shift. He smiled and said, "Yuki appreciates that."

"Yes..I do. And I would like to apologize for my past behavior." She stood up to face the spring spirits.

"I'm sorry."

It was Bob who answered. "Eh. Sit back down. You blocking the heat."

May looked at his, a surprised look on her face. She trusts Bob with her life, so she should listen. She smiles kindly at Yuki-Onna, who's shuffling to sit back down.

"That means apology accepted." Jack lightened up.

And Yuki-Onna smiled. "I know."

* * *

**1905:**

"Do we ever work for Life?" He finally asked, out of nowhere.

"What?" Mother Nature returned, taken aback.

"Well...We work for Death, right? So...do we work for Life?"

"Jack...yes."

He hadn't expected that.

"Then...why haven't we worked for it yet?"

"You work for it every day, son."

"Wha- How?"

"It's a cycle. It starts with spring and ends with winter." Jack gave her a confused look.

"Spring is the time to plant. It's the time for new life to start. May is the image of life, but you guys help too.

"Summer gives you the memories. It's the good time's spent while enjoying your life. Summer is also very important.

"Fall is the time for harvest. It's a recollection of your life, the good and the bad. It not only creates memories, it stores them for next spring.

"And then there's you, winter. You finalize the cycle by bringing both despair and dread."

Jack looked at her, as if not believing his ears. "So I'm the image of Death?"

"Without death, there would be no life. That is why you both end and start the year."

"So I'm Death..." Mother Nature frowned at this statement.

"No. You are the image of Death-"

"What's the difference!?" Jack shouted, hurt by the realization. He was bad. He was very_ very_ bad...

"You are not Death! That is the difference. Death is Death. Jack Frost is the image of Death. They," she gestured to the other Seasonals playing outside, "are all images too. You are all your own person on the inside, no matter what image you are!"

"..."

She sighed. "Jack. Without death, there would be no life."

"You already said that." He grumbled.

"Without you, there would be no them."

He looked up at her, once again, confused. "What?"

Mother Nature smiled. "Someday you'll understand, and you'll be grateful that you are the image of Death." Jack doubted that. "Someday, you'll be proud." He also doubted that.

"Go outside and play Jack..." And Jack left to play.

* * *

**1910:**

"June, you're pretty popular in the spirit realm, right?"

"Yeah..."

"How come you don't have a spirit boyfriend then?"

She turned to Jack, a surprised look on her face. As if she'd never considered that a possibility...

"They're too boring," she finally said, and turned back around to mess with the fire.

"Okay..." he walked away, back to Mason and May.

What he didn't notice was June glancing at them once in a while. Or blushing once in a while. Or her eyes trailing over a certain autumn spirit that might have not been as boring as any other spirit she'd met before.

Serene noticed some of it.

She gasped loudly and said even louder, "You like Snowdrop! You like the Snowdrop!"

They all looked over at them.

Jack blushed, looking extremely uncomfortable. _Please no..._

May's eyebrows lifted. _I thought she'd never go for a spirit...but a winter spirit of all things..._

Serene carefully observed Mason's expression. He looked like he really didn't want to be there. _I don't really...know how to...react..._

In the end, June rolled her eyes and finally caught Serene between her hands.

"Not a chance. Yeugh."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"You're worse Frost."

The awkward moment ended and June now has a new crush: Mason Leaves.

* * *

**1915:**

It was Jack's turn.

"No," he said. The group stiffened, and Mother Nature almost smiled. She knew it would be today.

"Jack, remember: You'll be punished for a century."

"I'll stop coming and forget... I know...but George..."

This time she did smile, as did May, June and Mason.

"We'll miss you, you know that bro?" Mason said, extending his hand for a fist-bump.

Jack met the fist and replied, "I think I know."

"Aww man," June exclaimed. "It'll be boring without you here."

"What about me," May asked.

"And me?" Mason offered as well, causing the summer spirit to blush. Only Jack noticed.

He smiled mischievously, and got closer to her ear.

"If you're not dating by the time I come back, I'll freeze the northern hemisphere when it's summer there..."

Her eyes widened, but she quickly settled her blush down.

"I accept your challenge Frost."

"I thought you would. Hey May." He turned to the spring sprite, who was also smiling sadly.

"Yeah?"

"Someday you'll break this rule too, right?"

"Maybe," she grinned.

"Yuki," he called his advisor and she entered the room.

"Yes Jack?"

"I'm being punished."

...

"You're being punished!? Snowdrop, I can't believe you'd leave me hanging like this!"

"Eh, good riddance."

"No more tricks?"

"I guess I'll have to take a break too," Yuki finally answered.

"Well thank God, you're a bit pale aren't you?" He joked.

They played that week, and finally came the moment Jack would have his memories of the Season Council and his rights as Shepard of Winter taken for one hundred years.

And his century of loneliness started where it left off.


End file.
